Slay Me with Your Pen
by KeyLimePie14
Summary: I watch as you try to slyly avoid me. Your body signals are trying to tell me that you don't care that I'm here, but your eyes, the ones that are locked on me, say a different story. Not sure of pairings.
1. His

**A/N: Okay, no, I have no idea where this is going, but yes, I'm back. For now. Longer author's note at the end.**

**

* * *

**

**"Slay Me with Your Pen"**

**FanFic by: KeyLimePie14 **

**

* * *

**

I have written you a thousand letters.

None of which you will ever see.

These letters are not for any soul to see.

The things they contain would rip lives apart.

It would tear them to shreds, and leave them in a mangled heap on the floor.

These letters are not sweet,

or romantic.

These letters are sinister,

and so scary that after reading them

you would _wish _I had killed you.

These letters are about our past.

The one you love to hate,

and Hate to remember.

* * *

**A/N: This has no plot, nothing planned out. This is just me writing again and trying to get back in the swing of things. I know I have a ton of unfinished stuff and that WILL GET DONE. In time my friends. I have so much planned for those unfinished things you'll eventually love me again!(: Leave me a review!**


	2. Hers

**A/N: Here's the second part of the prologue. The girl's version (can you figure out which girl it is?). Next chapter will be less prose, more story(:**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****"Slay Me with Your Pen"**

**FanFic by: KeyLimePie14 **

**

* * *

**

He haunts me.

Everywhere I turn, there he is.

Not in human form, but any form possible.

(which is so many magnitudes worse)

He tried his hardest to destroy me,

and it worked.

I would never admit it to any other soul,

but it worked.

He broke me.

He ripped from me things that I had fought so hard to keep.

And now he's the puppeteer and I'm,

His Puppet.


	3. Opening

**A/N: Here is chapter one. I don't feel as if it is very good, but... I guess that's up to you!(:**

**Read and review if it is worthy.**

**

* * *

**

**"Slay Me With Your Pen"**

**FanFic by: KeyLimePie14**

* * *

I was up early today, bustling around the kitchen, trying frantically to get Freddie's birthday breakfast complete before he awoke. Today my little boy would be eighteen, and I just had to make everything perfect for him. I felt as if today was the day that I could, not change things that had happened in the past, but rather make them better. I knew how much be blamed me for the things that had happened in his life and it hurt. I had always tried my best to keep him sheltered from harm, but in the end I only hurt him more.

He never said anything to me, but I know the day his father left was hard for him, no matter how much his father had hurt him. His father was his father and that was all he could see. He didn't see that his father had never wanted him, nor that he wanted me. However, it wasn't until he had taken all from me that he could before I realized how much he was scum. The only good thing that piece of dirt had ever given me was Freddie. Freddie was, and always would be the center of my existence. I just wished he knew how much I tried to be the perfect mother and person for him. I strived as hard as I could to give him every opportunity a single mother could give her son. I hoped one day he would appreciate the things I had done and the experiences I had given him.

I was proud though, don't get me wrong. He had already been granted early acceptance to three of the four schools in which he had applied, Harvard, Princeton, and Yale. He was still awaiting reply from Stanford. And then he could add that letter to his stack of acceptances. In the spring, he would be graduating at the top of his class as Valedictorian. He had done everything I expected of him and more. The only thing I wished he would get rid of is that Puckett girl. I knew years ago that something was stirring between them. The chemistry they had was so painfully obvious; I just knew eventually they would become something more. No matter how much he had claimed he hated her, I knew better. Freddie could never hate a fly. And with the amount of time they spent together (no mind that they were mostly forced together by that Carly girl), it was practically inevitable. I left him to make his own decisions, no matter how much I didn't particularly think she was good enough for him. I let him be happy; isn't that what mothers are supposed to do?

I hummed to myself as I finished his pancakes (not whole grain today) and transferred them to a plate which was already stacked high with turkey bacon (it was just as good, after all, and healthier) and scrambled eggs (his favorite). I poured him a glass of orange juice and milk. Smiling, I stood back and surveyed the spread. It was perfect.

I looked up just in time to see Freddie wandering sleepily out of his room. "Good morning, birthday boy!" I shouted excitedly, as I started to run over to him. I stopped short when I saw Samantha Puckett following him. She was coming out of his room, clad in only his t-shirt and a pair of short, entirely too short, shorts. "…Um, Fredward? What is she doing here?" Confusion masked my face at this point. I was trying so desperately not to jump to conclusions.

Freddie blushed a deep shade of crimson and whirled around to face the girl. "Sam! I told you to wait until I made sure it was clear," He hissed. She only smirked and gave him a look that said, 'back down, I'm in charge'. "Sam…" He sighed and shook his head.

"Fredward?" I cleared my throat, eyeing Sam with a bite of venom. Freddie whirled back around to face me, his mouth moving, but no words coming out. "Why is she here?" I asked calmly, clenching my jaw tight.

"Uh…uh…" He stuttered, a look of guilt all over his face.

"Because we were celebrating his birthday a little…early," Sam piped up, grabbing his bottom and smirking devilishly. I recoiled at her crudeness.

"Freddie!" I shouted, anger and disbelief beginning to seep out. Freddie blushed even harder and shoved Sam back.

"Shut up, Sam!"

"Do. Not. Push. Me." She seethed, her eyes dancing with flames. Freddie backed up, closer to me and whimpered. I shoved him back, turning him to face me.

"Freddie, answer me," I made eye contact with him, trying to intimidate him even more.

"Uh…" He looked down, "Sam's telling the truth. For once," He shot a look toward the blonde, who only smirked. I gasped in horror and shrieked. "Mom! Wait, I can explain…" Freddie began to panic.

"No, no, no… Just stop," I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to imagine that creature taking my son's innocence. I took a deep breath, and opened my eyes. They locked on Sam and without even registering it, I lunged at her. She screamed in surprise. "You devil!" I shouted, grabbing her by the shirt.

"Mom! Stop!" Freddie pulled me off of her before I could do any damage. He looked angry. "What in the hell is wrong with you? You can't just attack _my girlfriend_," He spat, pushing me back and going to stand beside Sam.

"Fine, Freddie," I spoke, my voice shaking a little as I turned for the door, "Enjoy your breakfast," his eyes flicked to the table and I saw a flash of remorse on his face, "And happy birthday," I opened the door and left. The last thing heard was Sam asking where the syrup was.


End file.
